magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
White Tundra Tylluan
For some reason, tundra tylluans love the roof of the main library. As soon as night falls, they gather there in groups, eyes gleaming in the dark. Some think tundra tylluans have exceptional hearing, and can understand the murmured conversations taking place below them. They hoot softly to one another, perhaps talking amongst themselves. These companions also like to land outside of classroom windows, and are known to hover nearby when students discuss lessons. Although tundra tylluans can't speak to humans, they communicate well enough, using their beaks to leaf through books and scratching at incorrect answers. Many magi stay up late to work with these birds, and their wisdom is widely known. As soon as dawn approaches, though, the tylluans fly back to the woods, to sleep away the day. If one is looking for a tundra tylluan egg, it's best to kindly ask a tylluan, rather than hunt for one, because it's impossible to sneak up on these companions. Tundra tylluans have a most interesting talent; the ability to turn their heads completely around. Unlike other tylluans, they can do so repeatedly, without harming themselves. It's disconcerting to watch, and these birds know it. They like to do so in front of anyone who finds it alarming. Tundra tylluans can perform this magic even while in flight, and it makes them wonderful hunters. These creatures are also commonly used to guard, as they remain awake all night, are able to effortlessly see in the dark, and are always alert. Egg A bit of snow covers the top of this egg. Hatchling These are some of the fuzziest, sleepiest hatchlings to be found at The Keep. They spend most of their time snuggled in their nests, eating whatever is offered to them. Despite having thick feathers to protect them from winter snows, they prefer sleeping to exploring. As they age and master flight, tundra tylluan hatchlings roam farther and farther into the woods, returning only to sleep. Though adult tylluans are not very social birds, owl hatchlings grow quite attached to their magi. Special leather gloves are used to guard against their talons, and treats for them can be found in most magi's pockets. Adult As a tundra tylluan hatchling ages and grows more active, it begins to learn how to fly. At first these little ones are quite clumsy, unable to fly far and often accidentally hitting things. After a few short weeks of practice, though, it's hard to remember that these hatchlings were ever awkward. Adult tylluans are silent in flight, capable of not making a single sound. They enjoy using this power to startle people, especially at night. Most people choose not to walk around in the woods due to the bird's games. The reason these companions fly so quietly is because their feathers are perfectly shaped to prevent sound. Add to this their ability to blend in with their surroundings, and one has a powerful companion. Tundra tylluans vary in color; some are white, the better to blend in with snow. White tylluans tend to be somewhat more affectionate and kind. Tundra talluans with darker plumage are more aloof, and remain in the shadows to hunt. Both colors are nocturnal, although they can sometimes be seen stirring at twilight and early dawn. By morning, though, these birds are fast asleep. Their nests are like those of non magical birds, built in the hollows of trees. These tylluans like to line them with soft bits of fabric given to them by their magi. Nests containing eggs are constantly guarded by a vigilant adult. Breeding Additional Information * No. 279 * Obtained from the Trading Post for 8,700 * Released: March 6th 2012 * Artists: Glasswalker, DarrkestDrow * Description: Damien * Trivia: White Tundra Tylluan were part of the "Black and White release", along with the Paervem, Taijitu Beetle and Black Tundra Tylluan. * Gender Dimorphism: ** Males have white on the wings and back ** Females have black speckles on the wings and back. Category:2012 Creatures Category:Shop-born Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Birds Category:Owls Category:Tylluans Category:Gender Dimorphism